Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a mask assembly and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of the Background
Among display devices, an organic light emitting display device is a self-emitting display device and has drawn attention as a next generation display device due to a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a rapid response speed.
Such an organic light emitting display device may include an intermediate layer which may include at least a light emitting layer between opposing electrodes for every pixel. The electrodes and the intermediate layer may be formed by several methods including a deposition method.
In order to fabricate the organic light emitting display device using the deposition method, it may be required that a mask having a pattern of an opening same as the pattern of a thin film which will be formed on a substrate. For example, a process may be required that a fine metal mask (FMM) is closely attached onto the substrate and a deposition material is deposited onto the substrate through the mask to form a thin film having a desired pattern.
Generally, the mask is welded to be coupled onto the mask frame while being extended to form a mask assembly and then used for a deposition process which deposits a deposition material on the substrate to form a thin film.
However, when an extending or a welding process for the mask is not precisely performed, an opening of the mask is not disposed in a predetermined position on the mask frame after coupling the mask with the mask frame and minutely deviates from the predetermined position. For example, on the mask frame, one opening of the mask does not correspond to one pixel (that is, a pixel which needs to correspond to one opening of the mask) of the substrate to be disposed on an upper portion of the mask, which may cause a thin film deposition error of the substrate during the depositing process.
Further, after coupling the mask with the mask frame, wrinkles may be generated in the mask. For example, wrinkles may be generated at both ends of the mask or around a welded point due to the extending or welding process of the mask. The wrinkles spread to the opening of the mask so that the opening of the mask is not disposed in a predetermined position on the mask frame and minutely deviates from the predetermined position, which may also cause the thin film deposition error of the substrate during the depositing process.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in an effort to provide a mask assembly which corrects the deviated position of the pattern opening of the mask on the mask frame to increase a thin film depositing quality of the substrate.
The present invention has been made in an effort to further provide a method of fabricating a mask assembly which corrects the deviated position of the pattern opening of the mask on the mask frame to increase a thin film depositing quality of the substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to set up Applicant's recognition of problems within existing art and merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention based on the identified source of problems, and therefore the above information cannot be used as prior art in determining obviousness into the present invention.